


Rose Gold

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kobik is kinda a warning in herself, and a flustered Bucky, but just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky has a crush on Kobik's new teacher and the little girl decides to help





	Rose Gold

Bucky had been more than a little worried about taking Kobik to school the first time six months ago, but out of all the scenarios he had pictured in his head, he had never once seen this coming. The worst thing of all was that Sam Wilson of course had to witness his misfortune.  

Kobik loved her new school and it had been great for her. Even if there had been a few incidents like floating chairs (with kids still sitting on them) and a swimming pool suddenly appearing in the hallway, she was doing great.

Her teacher was beyond amazing. Each time Bucky had been summoned to her school over one of the said incidents, she had been smiling and laughing. She saw Kobik like a kid. A special kid, but not a danger or nuisance. If the other kids tried to make Kobik use her powers Y/N was always quick to step in and explain why they couldn’t ask that of her. She was firm but gentle and kind hearted. She was just the teacher that Kobik needed, but more than that, Bucky was absolutely smitten with her.

Of course Sam had picked up on that a few months in when he and Steve had come with Bucky to collect his six year old, superpowered trouble maker. Had it only been Sam’s teasing, then it would have been a hell of a lot easier, but of course Steve and Kobik had overheard the birdbrain. The two of them didn’t tease, they offered advice. Much to Bucky’s frustration neither of them were very helpful.

_“Have you tried to talk to her?” Steve asked as the three men and little girl headed for the park. It was a cool autumn day, but the sun was shining and the leaves made the world glow in a million colors. Normally Bucky would love a day like this, but at the moment, given the misery his two so called friends were putting him through, he hoped it would start pouring . At least that he give him an excuse to flee back to the Tower to hide in apartment he shared with Kobik._

_“He barely talk to us Steve,” Sam smirked, “I’m not sure he can form coherent sentences in front of a woman.”_

_Bucky glared at Sam, but before he could say anything the little girl came to his defense._

_“He can too. He talk to her all the time. Why don’t you ask her out Buckaroo?” Kobik looked up at him with big hopeful eyes and Bucky’s heart sank. She liked Y/N, he knew that. The kid deserved a family and Bucky wasn’t sure he could ever give her that. Kobik didn’t see him the way everyone else did. She didn’t judge him for his past and even if Y/N didn’t appear to either, there was a huge difference between teaching an ex brainwashed assassins’ kid and going out with one. Even if she did say yes, Bucky came with a shitton of bagage and Y/N deserved better than that._

_“It’s not that simple, kiddo,” Bucky sighed, giving his adopted daughter a small sad smile, causing her to frown._

_“I still think you should ask her out.” Steve gave Bucky’s shoulder a friendly slap and to Bucky’s surprise Sam nodded._

_“It couldn’t hurt to ask. It might be awkward for a few days if she says no, but she seems  cool. It’ll be fine. And hey, she might be crazy enough to say yes.” Sam couldn’t help but tease a little even if Bucky could see he was being sincere. Sam and Bucky might be torturing each other every chance they got, but underneath the foolishness they respected and cared for each other. Bucky had no doubt in his mind Sam wanted what was best for him, just like Steve did._

_“I could just change things a little so she is already my mommy,” Kobik offered, causing Bucky to stop in his tracks and blink. It wasn’t the first time Kobik had offered to change reality for him and he suspected it wouldn’t be the last. That wasn’t what threw him, it was her choice of words. If Kobik wanted him to ask Y/N out because she wanted her to be her mom, then the little girl viewed Bucky as her dad._

_He saw Kobik as his kid, of course he did, but she never called him anything but Bucky or some variation thereof. She had never once referred to him as Dad or Daddy, so naturally her words threw Bucky a little. It wasn’t until she spoke again, looking up at him with those big innocent eyes of hers, that he managed to collect himself._

_“Do you want that, Bucko? I can do it right now,” she offered again._

_“Kobik.” Bucky knelt down in front of her so he was eye level with the little girl. “We talked about this remember?”_

_“Right. Sorry.” She hung her head a little and Bucky quickly pulled her against him for a hug. He buried his face in her neck to hide the tears that had threatened to spill with her previous words and smiled as he felt her small arms close around his neck._

_“I didn’t mean to make you sad, Buckaroo,” she whispered and Bucky gave her a small squeeze before drawing back to look at her. He gave one of her pigtails a gentle tug as he smiled._

_“You didn’t. I’m very proud of you,” Bucky assured her causing Kobik to beam with happiness._

Bucky wasn’t sure what had happened between then and now other than a few months had past. There had been a few pitiful attempts of asking Y/N out, but everytime he had chickened out last minute. He could have sworn the last time he had seen disappointment in her eyes, but Bucky wasn’t sure that wasn’t just wishful thinking.

Right now he wished he had grown a pair, because that would probably have spared him of the humiliation of this moment. He wasn’t sure exactly the reason for his misfortune, but he was sure who the culprit was. Bucky also knew her well enough to know she would only use her powers on him to make him happy. So whatever the entire reason was for Kobik’s little power display Bucky wasn’t convinced it didn’t have something to do with Y/N. Bucky groaned walking through the main area as Sam was on the floor laughing his ass off, while Steve and Clint stared at him slack jawed.

Bucky didn’t say a word, he just groaned much like an angry bear as he passed Sam on his way out of the Tower. He pulled on a jacket to cover up his now pink arm as he rushed towards Kobik’s school, where he was of course greeted by a very happy little girl.

Bucky picked up Kobik as she ran to him and let her hug him tight. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the embrace, like always he was reminded there was no need to be angry with her. No matter how unfortunate her little power displays were at times, she never once used her powers to hurt anyone. She only used them when she thought it would make other people happy, or when she got excited about something causing her to literally float on air.  

“Kobik.” Bucky tried to sound stern with her after he let her back on her feet. He knelt down in front of the little girl as he took of his jacket, his arm showing as he was only wearing a t-shirt underneath. “What’s this?”

“Oh my…” Y/N’s voice sounded behind Bucky before Kobik had a chance to answer and he quickly turned his head to see her biting her lip, averting her eyes from his as she shifted on her feet.

“I’m so sorry. She was asking me a bunch of questions earlier. I didn’t see any harm in answering,” she rambled, causing Bucky to frown as he fought to catch up.

“Her favorite jewelry is rose gold,” Kobik said proudly, making Bucky’s eyes widen as Y/N giggled, kneeling down next to him in front of Kobik.

“Bucky is not a necklace, sweetie.” She bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter as Bucky lost his fight. He laughed, tugging Kobik’s pigtail, before growing serious.

“Kobik. We talked about this remember? What can’t we do?” he asked, and the little girls smile fell as she looked to the ground.

“Use our powers on others,” she answered, making Bucky smile a little.

“Especially?” he pushed, and a small pout appeared on her face.

“Especially not when they don’t know I am doing it. I’m sorry, Bucko. I just thought since you’ve been trying to ask miss Y/N out that if your arm was her favorite color she might ask you instead since…” she rambled, before Bucky managed to shush her.

His cheeks were almost the same color as his arm now, and he didn’t dare look over at Y/N next to him. He should have just waited to talk to Kobik until she got home, he scolded himself.

“I’ll turn it back,” she promised and within a second his arm was back to it’s normal black and gold color.

“I’m sorry.” Kobik threw her arms around Bucky’s neck, and he hugged her on instinct. “Please don’t be mad at me, Buckaroo.”

“I’m not, Kobik. It’s okay. Just try and remember okay?” Bucky said softly as he ran a hand up and down her back soothingly.

“I will,” she promised as she pulled back, “can I go play with the others now?”

Bucky nodded, and got up as she ran away. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, painfully aware of Y/N’s presence next to him. She had heard everything and he had no idea what to say to her now. Should he apologize? Or try and ask her out again? Or maybe pretend as if nothing had happened?

“Bucky.” Her voice was soft and Bucky felt a jolt of electricity through his body as she laid her hand on his arm. “Please look at me.”

He turned around to face her, but it took him a few moments to gather to the courage to look into her eyes. He felt as if the wind was knocked from his lungs when he did. Her eyes were shining brightly as she smiled at him and Bucky swore in his long life he had never seen anything or anymore more beautiful than her.

“Yes,” she said causing Bucky to blink, wondering if he had said something without even realizing.

“Sorry?” he asked, and he wanted to kick himself with how stupid he sounded. Y/N didn’t seem to mind though. She just laughed, biting her lip, making Bucky want to lean in and kiss her.

“I figured since you had trouble asking, according to that daughter of yours, I’d spare you having to keep trying.” She smiled and Bucky swore his heart stopped for a second.

“So yes. I’ll go out with you,” she giggled, giving his right arm a small squeeze.

“Yeah. I’d love that,” Bucky managed to stammer, before squeezing his eyes shut, scolding himself as she laughed.

“You’re doing better than you think.” She smiled reassuringly when Bucky reopened his eyes. “How does Friday sound?”

“Perfect. It sounds perfect,” Bucky muttered, trying to prevent himself from doing a small happy dance as she started to back away.

“I better get back to the kids. My phone number is on Bik’s call sheet,” she reminded him with a radiant smile.

“I’ll call you,” Bucky called after her, as she turned around making her spin back towards him sending him a wink.

“I’ll look forward to it, Bucky,” she insisted before disappearing into one of the classrooms and Bucky was finally free to pump his fist in the air as he turned around heading back home. A pink arm was sure as hell worth this outcome, even if Sam had seen it. Bucky owed Kobik the biggest ice cream on Manhattan he decided, and she was going to get it when he picked her this afternoon.


End file.
